1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle accessory storage devices, and more particularly pertains to a storage receptacle adapted for mounting within a conventional vehicle trunk to provide convenient and organized storage for vehicle accessory items such as windshield cleaning brushes, oil containers, jumper cables, and various tools. The typical vehicle trunk has an inner end portion adjacent the vehicle wheel well which is of limited use because of a diminished vertical and lateral spacing created by the convex wheel well surfaces. The present invention provides a storage receptacle adapted for mounting in this trunk area in order to conserve the more usable portion of the trunk space for storing and transporting other items such as luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle accessory storage devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vehicle accessory storage device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,680, which issued to D. Downer on Oct. 21, 1969. This patent discloses an adjustable telescopic shelf which is adapted to be swingably attached to the underside of a vehicle trunk lid to utilize normally "dead" space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,904, which issued to C. Lauderdale on Jan. 30, 1979, discloses a tool and storage compartment adapted to be affixed under the hood of vehicles to the internal surface of the fender wheel cover. The device includes an elongated body having a hinged cover including a switch to activate a lamp when opened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,153, which issued to B. Cole on Dec. 18, 1979, discloses a tool box adapted for mounting under the hood of an automobile having a truck type front. A window washing bottle normally connected to the side wall of the automobile is disconnected, and a side of the tool box carrying apparatus is connected in the location where the window washing bottle was formerly connected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,483, which issued to A. Koch on Nov. 22, 1983, discloses an arrangement for storing objects in a trunk of a vehicle including a wall element arranged at an inner surface of a trunk cover and movable relative to the ladder between a closed position in which it forms a closed compartment, and an open position in which the compartment is open. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,880, which issued to B. Walter on Apr. 28, 1987, discloses a storage box for tools which is mounted adjacent the interior side of a front quarter panel and over the curved surface of a vehicle fender well.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to vehicle accessory storage receptacles, none of these devices disclose a storage receptacle adapted for mounting in the inner portion of a vehicle trunk and including extensible rods for engagement with opposite interior walls of the vehicle trunk. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid devices, include the provision of a compound adjustment mechanism allowing both vertical and lateral adjustment of the securing rods and the provision of a compartmentalized interior having an adjustable divider providing organized storage for various vehicle accessory items. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of vehicle accessory storage devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such vehicle accessory storage devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.